Hermione's Walk In the Dungeons
by LovinEvil
Summary: ONESHOT. When Hermione steals some boomslang skin from Professor Snape's private stores again in the dead of the night, she sees a strange image: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walking hand in hand. Hermione investigates and discovers something incredible.


**Copyright: All Harry Potter character belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making money out of this story. Only this very smutty story is mine (I'll cherish it for ever)**

**Dedicated** to Leila, because she needed it while we had to do a 20km walk in the rain. (stupid school)

-+-

Hermione Granger speedily walked over the worn cobbled stones in the hopes that she wouldn't be seen. Although the dungeons of Hogwarts itself weren't too scary, the known fact that Severus Snape and his Slytherins lived here was enough to scare most people away.

But Hermione wasn't most, she was a Gryffindor! There was also the fact that she was stealing from Severus Snape's private stores again. She couldn't help it that boomslang skin wasn't in the student stores… or so she tried to tell her conscience.

Gay laughter interrupted her musings and she stopped, her senses now slightly heightened. Footsteps were coming this way! Hermione quickly reached into her robes and muttered a Disillusioning Charm while walking to one of the cold bare walls. The footsteps came closer, which made her heart speed up in an attempt to stifle the urge to scream and run away.

Hermione was sure that her heart would give her away with the racket it was making, and she placed her arm on her chest to try and still her frantic heart.

When the light of a wand showed messy black hair, Hermione almost sighed in relief. It was just Harry. But when Hermione moved forward to meet him she saw another figure behind Harry. Someone with pale blond hair… Hermione quickly backtracked and pressed herself on to the wall again. Something was wrong. Why would Harry and Draco Malfoy walk together to the dungeons? Hermione surveyed them as they walked past her. They almost looked like night and day; Harry with his black hair, green eyes, and tan skin while Malfoy hadwhite-blond hair, blue-grey eyes, and a pale skin. Harry was still shorter than most, and so Malfoy stood a good few inches above Harry. They were now past Hermione, and so she felt it her duty to follow them. They were now side by side, hands clasped together as they conversed quietly.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of their entwined hands. Surely they weren't…? But Hermione's logical mind had already reached her conclusion while her heart screamed in defiance.

-+-

Harry's mind raced as Draco whispered sweet nothings into his ear. This was the night he had been waiting for since he had turned 13. Of course, he never would have believed it would be Draco Malfoy of all the people. He had discovered he worked for both sides after he had to kiss Seamus Finnigan for a dare. He had discovered that he quite liked it, and ever since that drunken night, he had begun to look at other men differently. Ernie McMillian was too fat, Ron was too boyish… No one seemed to please his eye until he looked up one day at the lunch table and saw Draco Malfoy staring back at him. His eyes hadn't narrowed as per usual, instead quite the opposite. They had widened and after another moment of intensity, blushed and looked down. Harry had been shocked of course, but took his time in leisurely taking up Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes were framed by long blond lashed, which were now covering the top of his cheeks. His slightly feminine face was accented by high frail-looking cheekbones and a lower lip that adorably pouted. He was still looking at him when he rushed away, giving Harry a nice view of his tight arse and formidably toned megs (probably from training practice).

So here he was, a few years later, a few years older, and few steps higher in their relationship. Draco suddenly stopped in front of a seemingly ordinary wall, but when he whispered something into the wall, it slid back to reveal a hallway. Draco looked back at Harry and grinned wickedly. There were perks to being a prefect! Draco led Harry on, tugging impatiently at Harry's hand to make him walk faster. Draco opened the door, pulled Harry in, and shut it again.

It seemed that having Harry here in his bedroom was a huge turn-on, because he immediately lost his shy yet cool demeanor and jumped him. Harry, not expecting it, tumbled down to the floor. Draco didn't seem to notice because he was still attacking Harry's offending robes. Harry quickly helped him and started his own attack on Draco's buttons.

Unfortunately for Harry, it seemed that small buttons were in fashion and Harry just couldn't open the buttons unless he tore them. Draco laughed and got up. Then he started his clothes slowly, button by button. Draco's eyes twinkled merrily at Harry's flushed face as he followed the path of the buttons.

He was trying to be patient, he really was, but Harry didn't think he would get through the night if he had to wait for Draco and his stupid little buttons. Thankfully, Draco had just ended his impromptu strip-tease and was now working on Harry's pants. The zipped open smoothly, and Harry quickly aided him in his quest for nudity. Then, it was Draco's turn.

Harry got to his knees, his eyes level to Draco's…bellybutton. He efficiently took care of the pants. There was just one last offending garment that Harry was itching to get rid of. But he took it slowly, his hands first caressing his toned belly before reaching into Draco's drawers and sliding it off. His eyes met with Draco's before looking slightly down. There was Draco's erection, standing loud and proud. There was already blood rushing towards the tip, which began leaking.

Draco scooped Harry up and took him to his majestic bed, which Harry hadn't noticed yet due to… circumstances. The grey sheets felt cool on their heated skin and complemented Draco's eyes well, as Harry noticed. Harry fell with a slight oompf on the bed, Draco wasting no tome and crawling above him. Harry turned his head to the side for more air, gasping as slender pale fingers found their mark and brushed up against his erection. The airy swift strokes ended at his tip, where he took some of the cum on his fingers.

Harry then felt something slightly wet probing his arse. One finger slipped into the folds and massaged it to relax his muscles. Harry's breath had already quickened when one finger stroked him, but Harry now had to take small harsh breaths with two fingers. Draco shoved them deeper, making Harry used to the feeling of a strange object thrusting into his arse. Then they suddenly left, Harry now suddenly taken aback by the cool rush of air.

A second later he felt Draco's erection pressing into his back. He knew what was to come, but he still felt a bit afraid. All insecurity left him at the feeling of Draco arousal easing into his folds. He stopped when Harry's muscles tensed and waited patiently until they relaxed again. When Draco was buried to the hilt in Harry, Draco started moaning. Harry was already turned on by those throaty sounds rumbling from his lover's chest, but when the started rocking he almost passed out in ecstasy. They awkwardly rocked together until hey found a rhythm that suited them both. Slick skin rubbed against skin, moans filling the air. Draco articled something that wasn't understandable and started taking out his erection to shove it deeper into Harry's arse.

There was pain, yes there was pain. But instead of diminishing the pleasure, those jolts of pain heightened his pleasure. Harry began whispering Draco's name over and over again. He was barely aware of it, and definitely not aware of the fact that Draco did the same. The feverishly writhed against each other and when they stood on that edge, they groaned each other's name even more before falling over the edge with one last shuddering thrust.

Draco's body slumped against Harry's before wearily turning on his side, still as one. One hand was flung across Harry's chest possessively, the other enclosed around his stomach. Sleep overtook them as they spooned together, their eyes closing as they answered the call of the night.

-+-

Hermione was sitting against the wall opposite of Draco Malfoy's chamber with her hand clasped above her mouth. Their groans and moans and that last scream of ecstasy was enough to tell Hermione's brilliant mind what they were doing. Tears pricked in her eyes as she rushed away to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
